Ravisseur de mon coeur
by Alagnia
Summary: Un an que Stiles avait fermé la porte de leur appartement mettant ainsi fin à leur histoire. Mais il ne peut l'oublier, lui son Compagnon, son Amour, le ravisseur de son coeur. [STEREK] lemon


**_Hello, je suis de retour pour un petit OS(après tout on ne change pas les équipes qui gagnent ;) ) sur le couple STEREK!_**

 ** _Bon, le rating M est pas là que pour décoré parce qu'il y a un passage citronné (oui j'avais dit que j'en ferais pas mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis après tout). Mais pour ceux ou celles qui ne veulent pas le lire je l'ai marqué ainsi vous pourrez le passer sans problème._**

 ** _Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!_**

Ça faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait fermé la porte de ce qu'il appelait LEUR appartement. Un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, un an que tout ce qu'il voyait dans la rue le lui rappelait. Malgré tout Stiles essayait de l'oublier. Ou alors de relativiser. Son psy lui avait dit qu'il devait essayer de passer à autre chose, d'oublier ses sentiments. Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser tous les jours. Stiles sortit de l'immeuble dans lequel il travaillait. Sous les conseils de son psy il vaut pris un travail. C'était un simple travail de fonctionnaire, mais ça lui convenait. Quand il fut dans la rue il vit passer un homme portant une veste en cuir noire. Il lui revint alors en tête leur première sortie.

 _-Non, Stiles on ne restera pas longtemps dehors. On rentre dans une heure, en plus il fait froid._

 _-Mais Derek, ça fait longtemps que je suis pas sorti. Je trouve qu'il fait bon moi._

 _C'était le début du mois d'avril. Derek avait pris sa veste en cuir. Stiles avait déjà vu cette veste sur le porte-manteau mais jamais sur lui. Et dieu, qu'il était sexy là-dedans. Avec ses cheveux indomptable et son air ténébreux._

 _-Allez viens, on va au parc d'à côté._

 _Derek avança. Stiles obligé d'avancer le suivit._

Cette sortie s'était déroulée plus de trois mois après leur première rencontre, pourtant Stiles s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Même si Stiles essayait de l'oublier il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait le lui rappelait. Comme cette bijouterie. Il se souvint de son anniversaire quand Derek lui a offert un collier.

 _-Alors messieurs, vous avez choisi ?_

 _Stiles hésitait entre deux pendentifs. Un avec une tête de loup et une pierre bleue pâle pour représenter l'œil. Ou alors un triskèle. Même si il préférait le premier, il allait prendre le deuxième car celui-ci coûtait moins cher._

 _-Stiles, tu veux lequel ?_

 _-Mmh je pense que je vais prendre le triskel._

 _En disant cela il fixait l'autre._

 _-Monsieur, nous allons prendre la tête de loup._

 _Stiles se tourna vers Derek, étonné. Il lui avait dit de choisir celui qu'il voulait et voilà qu'il demandait au bijoutier pour avoir l'autre._

 _-Mais je voulais l'autre._

 _-Non, tu voulais celui-là mais tu le trouves trop cher alors tu allais prendre l'autre. Mais je t'ai dit de pas regarder les prix._

 _-Merci._

 _Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras. Bien que le brun se tendit légèrement il ne le repoussa pas et le serra même dans ses bras. Stiles se détacha quand le bijoutier revint avec le collier dans une boîte. Il ne fit pas attention à l'emballage et l'arracha pour enfiler le collier et le mettre. Stiles remercia encore Derek tout le long du chemin du retour._

Cet événement était arrivé environ un mois avant qu'il ne parte. Stiles se souvint du jour où il l'avait quitté. Le matin où il s'était levé il n'avait pas su retrouver son collier. Il perdait souvent ses affaires alors c'était une habitude de chercher ses affaires perdues. Là il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Il devait partir avant que Derek ne rentre. Maintenant son collier lui manquait. Tout comme Derek.

Stiles avançait vers le métro pour rejoindre son petit studio. Il avait encore le temps, il était en avance sur son horaire. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris de Derek, faire les choses dans un ordre bien précis pour éviter de se perdre et de se laisser gagner par son hyperactivité. Ça l'avait beaucoup aidé et il ne devait même plus prendre de médicaments. Seulement là il était en avance. Alors il se promenait et observait les gens dans le métro. Son regard s'attarda sur un jeune couple qui s'embrassait. Lui revint alors en mémoire son premier baiser, le premier de sa vie mais aussi le premier échangé avec Derek.

 _\- Lâche-moi connard._

 _Derek l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Comme il le faisait souvent, dès que Stiles l'énervait en fait. Ce n'était pas une scène inhabituelle mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent._

 _-Tu sais c'est pas une bonne idée d'insulter la personne qui te nourrit et grâce à qui tu es toujours en vie._

 _-La faute à qui si je suis enfermé ici hein ! J'ai rien demandé moi, j'étais juste dans la rue quand tu m'as attrapé et enfermé ici salopard !_

 _Au lieu d'être en colère contre lui, Derek pouffa légèrement et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il colla tout son corps au sien._

 _-C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de ton corps et de ton cul bien trop beau pour que j'y résiste._

 _Alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche pour répondre Derek se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux mais plutôt sauvage, comme eux. Décidant de ne pas se laisser faire il mordit dans la langue qui l'envahissait._

 _-Aie ! Mais tu sais si c'est comme ça que tu veux me repousser tu va devoir t'y prendre autrement parce que le sang ne me dérange absolument pas._

 _Sur ces paroles il reprit son assaut et explorait la bouche du plus jeune sans relâche et sans lui laisser aucune chance. Pour être honnête le goût métallique l'excitait encore plus si c'était possible. Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait violé, pourquoi après s'être fait kidnappé et retenu prisonnier il se faisait embrasser. C'en était trop pour ses nerfs alors il craqua et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette maison de malheur il pleura. Un torrent de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues. Quand elles atteignirent leur bouche toujours scellées Derek se retira et recula. Il semblait particulièrement choqué de voir le jeune homme en pleurs. Il bougea ses mains qui étaient posées sur le mur pour les mettre délicatement sur les joues de Stiles et il utilisa ses pouces pour effacer les larmes qui a présent étaient moins importante._

 _-Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _-Tu… Tu viens d'essayer de me violer…_

 _-Quoi ! Mais non, je t'ai juste embrassé ! On ne fera rien que tu ne veux pas faire. On arrête si et quand tu le veux._

 _\- Laisse-moi m'en aller alors. Je veux juste être libre._

 _-Non, je ne peux pas… Si je te laisse t'en aller tu ne reviendras pas. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir. Tout sauf ça._

 _\- Alors laisse-moi juste sortir de cette chambre. Je ne partirai pas de la maison mais j'ai besoin de bouger._

 _-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

 _Derek sortit de la chambre et comme à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir depuis maintenant un mois, il verrouilla la porte._

Bien sûr Stiles avait essayé de résister à son ravisseur. Il avait tout tenté point ne pas céder à ses avances et pour le détester. Mais c'était impossible… Comment un homme gay pouvait résister à Derek Hale ? Il était parfait, grand, musclé, des yeux magnifiques à la couleur oscillant entre le vert et le bleu,… Alors avec le temps Stiles était tombé amoureux de lui, de ses rares sourires et même de son comportement. Et même quand il avait appris, quelques semaines plus tard que l'homme était en fait un loup-garou il était tombé amoureux de son côté animal.

Stiles monta dans le métro et continua de penser. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit sa psy. Elle disait qu'il était atteint du syndrome de Stockholm. Seulement Stiles avait, comme d'habitude, fait des recherches et ça ne collait pas. Pour développer ce syndrome il fallait en ignorer l'existence, hors Stiles le connaissait bien pour avoir vu des personnes atteintes. Son défunt père étant shérif il avait déjà vu des otages prendre la défense de leur ravisseur. Mais malgré tout la psy pensait qu'il en était atteint. Alors pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort il a continué à chercher et est tombé sur une autre prédisposition qui ne collait pas. Le ravisseur doit avoir un motif qui colle avec le caractère de l'otage. Hors la seule excuse de Derek était qu'il se sentait seul et que quand il avait vu Stiles il était devenu fou de son corps, de son odeur et de son cul, selon ses dires. Rien qui devrait aider à développer ce syndrome. Alors il avait cherché autre part. L'identification à l'agresseur… Ça collait, du moins pour le début de leur histoire, mais plus à la fin. Oui au début il essayait de faire tout ce que voulait Derek, essayait même de comprendre ses motivations,… Mais au bout de deux mois il s'était rebellé et s'était comporté comme il était vraiment sans façades ni rien. Donc ça ne collait pas non plus… La seule explication, impossible selon les médecins était l'amour. Que malgré la haine, la douleur et la maltraitance, Stiles serait tombé amoureux de Derek.

Pourtant, c'était mal parti, vraiment mal parti. Après tout se faire enlever et séquestrer n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de commencer une relation. Le métro passe dans un tunnel, qui le plonge dans le noir et Stiles est assailli par un autre souvenir, moins joyeux, mais qui leur appartient aussi.

 _-Je vous en prie allumez la lumière ! Ne me laissez pas dans le noir !_

 _Stiles était dans le coin de la pièce où il s'était réveillé. Il faisait noir. Malheureusement pour Stiles il avait peur du noir depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère durant la nuit. Depuis ça il ne supportait plus le noir complet et était obligé de laisser une lumière allumé pour éviter une crise de panique. Là il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il se serait cru seul dans la maison si il n'avait pas entendu des pas derrière la porte._

 _-Je vous en supplie donner moi un peu de lumière, juste un tout petit peu. sanglota-t-il._

 _Tout ça pour une promenade dans les bois. Il se sentait mal parce que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de son père. Le shérif Noah Stilinski était mort suite à une blessure par balle que lui avait infliger un tueur qu'il essayait d'arrêter. Depuis Stiles vivait seul et sans ami. Avant il avait Scott, la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui supportait son hyperactivité. Mais ce dernier était parti avec son père il y a de cela un an. Depuis il était seul. Alors pour oublier la douleur que ce jour de deuil lui rappelait qu'il était sorti dans la forêt et était tombé sur une maison abandonnée. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il y avait des traces d'un incendie sur certains murs. Il était alors entré avant de se faire assommer. Et puis s'était réveillé dans le noir dans ce qui semblait être une chambre._

 _Stiles sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute stature. Alors la crise de panique contre laquelle il luttait depuis un long moment pris possession de son corps. Son cœur s'affola, ses poumons le brulèrent mais il ne pouvait leur apporter de l'oxygène car sa gorgé se serrait trop pour laisser passer de l'air. Tout son corps fut pris de spasmes. Alors que la panique prit toute la place dans son esprit et ton corps il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues. Son visage ainsi prit en coupe il ne put que regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux._

 _-Respire, concentre-toi sur ma respiration et fais comme moi._

 _La voix rauque mais douce lui permit de se calmer._

Quand Stiles reprit pied avec la réalité il était presque arrivé à destination. Pourtant ce jour là il prit une autre décision et ne sortit pas à son arrêt mais continua jusqu'au suivant. Peut-être était-il fou mais il avait besoin de revoir cette porte, cette porte qu'il avait fermé sur Derek, son ravisseur, son amour, son Alpha. Quand il descendit métro il croisa un policier qui avait des menottes en mains. Un souvenir se déroula devant ses yeux encore une fois.

 _Derek l'assit sur une chaise en face de la fenêtre. Ainsi il pouvait voir la rue en contre bas. Le loup lui attrapa les poignets et les attacha à l'aide de menottes._

 _-Pou…Pourquoi tu m'attaches ?_

 _-Je vais te raser et te couper les cheveux, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses._

 _-Mmh d'accord._

 _Stiles se concentra sur les passants dans la rue. Ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'il était ici. Au début il avait cru qu'il était dans la maison où il avait été assommé mais non, il était dans un loft en ville._

 _Même si il détestait toujours son ravisseur il devait admettre qu'il était bien traité. Il avait toujours à manger et Derek lui laissait de la lumière pour la nuit. Il y a trois jours il avait appris que Derek était un loup-garou. Même si il ne l'avait d'abord pas cru il fut vite convaincu en voyant les griffes et les crocs. D'ailleurs ça avait expliqué pourquoi il était aussi possessif. Derek essayait de gagner la confiance du jeune, et il y arrivait petit à petit._

 _Les mains du loup courraient sur sa peau alors que le rasoir coupait les poils qui avaient pris possession de son visage. Les mains de Derek le relaxait alors il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Après tout vu tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui il n'allait pas le tuer n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Stiles ne saurait dire combien de temps dura le rasage et la coupe de ses cheveux. Mais une fois fini il se sentait mieux, plus propre, détendu. Perdu dans son bien être il sursauta quand Derek colla son nez dans son cou. Il voulut se dégager mais Derek grogna et lui dit au creux de l'oreille._

 _-Ton odeur me rend fou. Mon loup est totalement drogué à ton odeur. Je pense que je ne vais pas l'empêcher de prendre sa dose, tu sens beaucoup trop bon._

 _Stiles, même si il trouvait la situation bizarre ne bougea pas de l'étreinte du loup. Sentir son souffle dans le creux de son cou le relaxa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tomba endormi sans s'en rendre compte._

C'était un des premiers événements qui firent qu'il tomba lentement amoureux du loup. Parce que malgré tout, Derek écoutait Stiles et il prenait soin de lui comme plus personne ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de son père. Seulement deux jours après son premier rasage Stiles avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre et de se promener dans le loft. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas le quitter ni aller dans la chambre de Derek mais sinon il avait quartier libre du matin au soir. En plus quand il lui avait demandé Derek était parti lui chercher une tv pour que le plus jeune puisse s'occuper. Ainsi tous les soirs ils faisaient des soirées films tous les deux. Juste eux deux et la tv.

 _-Stiles arrête de bouger je n'arrive pas à suivre le film._

 _-Mais j'ai froid !_

 _Stiles se roula en boule pour essayer de garder un maximum de sa chaleur corporelle mais ça ne fonctionna pas mieux que ses dix essais précédents… En grognant (habitude prise au loup-garou qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de 5 mois maintenant) il essaya une autre position. Mais ce n'était toujours pas mieux._

 _-Roh Stiles t'es pire qu'un ver de terre à te tordre dans tous les sens comme ça !_

 _-Tu peux parler ! Je n'ai pas un chauffage intégré avec des griffes et des crocs de loup. Je suis un simple humain gringalet et là je vais mourir congelé dans ton loft. Il doit faire au moins -100 degré tellement il fait froid. En fait tu as transformé ton loft en congélateur pendant la nuit… Je suis sûr qu'un ours polaire viv… Euh Derek tu fais quoi là ?_

 _Derek qui était littéralement enroulé autour de Stiles. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de son torse et leurs jambes étaient à présent emmêlées._

 _-Tu l'as dit je suis un chauffage ambulant et tu as froid alors je te réchauffe. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde le film._

Si on posait la question à Stiles de quand il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour Derek il parlerait de ce souvenir. Parce que c'était à cet instant qu'il avait vraiment commencé à ressentir de l'amour pour le loup. Il savait bien que Derek prenait soin de lui mais la il se tracassait de comment il se sentait. Et pour un loup prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, échanger leur odeur signifie bien plus que pour un humain lambda. C'était comme si Derek lui disait ''tu fais partie de ma meute, de ma famille''. Alors à cet instant Stiles avait su qu'il n'était pas qu'une distraction pour lui. Il lui appartenait et Derek lui appartenait aussi. D'ailleurs ça se voyait bien lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était doux et magnifique. Ils prouvaient à leur corps ce que leur esprits avaient déjà compris et accepté, ils s'appartiennent. A cet instant le souvenir de leur première fois se déroula dans la tête du jeune homme.

 **Attention citron**

 _-Stiles ! Arrête avec ça et viens te coucher maintenant !_

 _-Non, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi qui as autant besoin d'ordre ait une garde robe si mal rangée… je veux juste y mettre un peu d'ordre._

 _Stiles sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Le corps chaud du loup se pressa dans son dos. Les pouces de Derek commencèrent à dessiner des cercles sur les hanches de l'humain._

 _-Allez viens te coucher tu rangeras demain si tu veux._

 _La phrase se finit dans le cou de Stiles où le nez de Derek était collé. Stiles pivota dans l'étreinte de son amour afin de poser d'embrasser ces lèvres bien trop tentante pour leur bien. Ce qui commença en baiser chaste se transforma bien vite en langoureux baisers. Derek attrapa la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune et commença à la mordiller. Un gémissement remonta dans la gorge de Stiles. Pour ne pas rester inactif, le plus jeune posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup et les remonta lentement en passant sous le tee-shirt noir de Derek. Il sentit tous les muscles du torse en face de lui. Il ressentit une grande satisfaction à sentir la peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Une fois arrivé sur les pectoraux il passa ses doigts sur les mamelons et fut ravi d'entendre un accroc dans la respiration du plus vieux. Sans arrêter le baiser il les prit et les fit rouler entre ses doigts. Derek s'arracha au baiser afin de parler._

 _-Si tu t'arrête pas maintenant je réponds plus de rien._

 _-Et si c'est ça que je veux._

 _Stiles vit la stupeur passer dans les yeux bleus. Puis ils s'assombrirent de désir. Alors Derek plongea sur la bouche du châtain afin de reprendre son doux assaut. Stiles tira sur le tissu noir afin de retirer cette barrière gênante. Derek se recula et enleva son tee-shirt. A cette vue le cerveau de Stiles bloqua, voir tous ces muscles devant lui, rouler et luisant de transpiration, il voulait se jeter dessus pour les goûter, en découvrir le contour avec sa bouche et sa langue. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour mettre à exécution ses idées, Derek lui enleva son tee-shirt superman et l'allongea sur le lit._

 _\- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir. lui murmura Derek dans son oreille, son souffle chatouillant son lobe. Laisse-moi aimer ton corps. Laisse-moi te découvrir et t'apprendre le plaisir._

 _Puis le loup attrapa le lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla. Stiles laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche._

 _Derek entama une descente bien trop lentement au goût de Stiles, une vrai torture mais il était prêt à se faire torturer comme ça durant des heures tellement c'était bon. Derek embrassa et lécha toute la peau qu'il avait à disposition. Une fois arrivé à la lisière du boxer de Stiles il le souleva doucement pour souffler en dessous faisant frémir d'impatience l'hyperactif._

 _-De…Derek arrête de jouer._

 _-Impatient mon petit chiot ?_

 _Alors le plus vieux enleva la dernière barrière de tissus qui était entre lui et le désir de Stiles. Il attrapa la base du sexe tendu et posa sa bouche sur le gland luisant. Il le lécha ce qui fit pousser un petit cri à Stiles tellement le plaisir était grand._

 _-Tu sens trop bon…_

 _Le loup plongea son nez dans son aine et respira fortement. Puis il reprit sa tâche de faire du bien au plus jeune et suça le bout du membre._

 _-Tu es trop bon…_

 _Stiles se redressa pour regarder le loup qui le surplombait. Le voir comme ça, nu (d'ailleurs quand avait-il enlevé son boxer ? Mystère) entrain de le sucer en fermant les yeux tellement il avait l'air heureux. Il sentit son membre avoir un sursaut. Puis le loup le lâcha et recula ce qui fit râler Stiles._

 _-Shh, tu vas voir je vais te donner encore plus de plaisir._

 _Il se leva et alla prendre une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Après l'avoir ouverte il s'en appliqua sur les doigts et reprit son occupation. Stiles sentit un doigt lubrifié venir taquiner son intimité. Le plaisir monta en lui comme une flèche. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il passa là, la bouche de Derek sur son sexe, ses doigts jouant merveilleusement bien dans son intimité. Quand Derek se releva il râla de perdre tout ce qui lui faisait du bien._

 _-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

 _-Tu ne veux pas passer à l'étape supérieure ?_

 _Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent._

 _-Oh si si je veux !_

 _Le lycan pouffa avant de se redresser. Stiles ferma les yeux, prêt à ressentir de la douleur. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance envers le loup mais il savait bien que la pénétration, même si il était préparé, allait lui faire mal, après tout c'était sa première fois. Bien sûr ils s'étaient déjà caressé avec Derek, mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que la masturbation mutuelle. Il sentit le loup bouger au dessus de lui. Et il ne put retenir un cri surpris quand il sentit son membre être enserré dans quelque chose de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Derek assit sur lui. Il était rouge et avait le visage crispé de douleur._

 _-De… Derek ?_

 _-mmh ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu allais me prendre ?_

 _-Moi aussi au début, mais je voulais me donner à toi entièrement. Je voulais que tu sache que je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. Je t'aime Stiles._

 _Comment le cœur de Stiles ne lâcha pas à cet aveu restera un mystère irrésolu jusqu'à la fin du monde. Derek, l'alpha, le loup, l'homme, le ravisseur, son amour se donnait corps et âme à lui, Stiles, chétif, mince, trop bavard. Alors Stiles se releva du mieux qu'il put pour embrasser cet homme magnifique. Il prit ses lèvres en otage comme Derek avait pris son cœur._

 _Derek entama la plus vielle danse du monde, le tango des amoureux. Stiles ferma les yeux sous la déferlante de plaisir qui l'envahit. Il allait mourir là, ce n'était pas possible de ressentir autant de plaisir et d'être en vie, il devait être au paradis._

 _Le rythme accéléra lentement mais sûrement, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris._

 _-Plus… plus fort Stiles !_

 _Pour accéder à cette demande il reversa le loup et pris le dessus. Il adopta un rythme effréné qui fit crier de plaisir son amant. Les chevilles de ce dernier se croisèrent dans le bas de son dos, pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Derek. Il avait les yeux fermés et les traits tordus par le plaisir. La bouche entrouverte qui laissait des gémissements et cris sortir de sa gorge. Stiles se pencha en avant et captura ces lèvres si tentantes. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche qui produisait des sons obscènes et la pilla dans un baiser ravageur. C'est ce qui fit sombrer Derek qui se cambra à l'extrême avant de se libérer dans un grand cri. Le membre de Stiles se retrouva enserré dans l'étreinte chaude et il ne put que se laisser aller à son tour, passant par-dessus bord à cause de la vue de l'orgasme de Derek._

 **Fin du citron**

 _Épuisé il retomba sur le loup et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras._

 _-Je t'aime Stiles_

 _Le cœur de Stiles, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé manqua encore un battement à cette phrase. Sans relever la tête il lui répondit doucement._

 _-Je t'aime Derek_

Le rouge lui montant aux joues à cause de ce souvenir, il continua d'avancer le long de la route. Le quartier changea de style pour devenir le quartier industriel. Cette rue, il l'avait parcourue des centaines de fois. Pourtant elle lui sembla étrangère. Marcher sur ce trottoir sans Derek ce n'était pas la même chose. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Derek. En fait il lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé… Il avait besoin de ses bras forts autour de lui. Il avait besoin de voir cette lueur d'amour dans ces yeux magnifiques. Il avait besoin de lui.

 _-Allez, Stiles il est temps de dormir._

 _Stiles se coucha mécaniquement sur le lit et se tendit légèrement quand les bras de Derek l'entourèrent. Ce matin il avait rêvé de son père. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais ça l'avait retourné, et il avait réfléchi. Derek et lui, ce n'était pas possible, pas sain. Derek l'avait enlevé, il le retenait prisonnier. Il devait s'en aller et retrouver cette liberté qu'il avait vue en rêve._

 _-Tu sais Stiles, tu es mon Compagnon, tu sais ce que cela signifie pour les loups ?_

 _-Euh non… C'est un super-méga-petit ami ?_

 _Derek rigola légèrement avant de reprendre plus sérieux._

 _-Un peu. C'est ce que les humains appellent âme sœur. On est liés, comme attiré l'un à l'autre. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu me reviendras._

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _-N'oublie pas que je sens tes sentiments. Bonne nuit, Stiles je t'aime._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Derek s'installa pour dormir tandis que le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime. Ainsi il était le Compagnon de Derek. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. C'était encore plus malsain. Alors il prit sa décision. Vers deux heures du matin il se dégagea des bras du loup. Il prit les clefs du loft dans la poche de la veste en cuir et ouvrit la porte. L'air frais de la nuit le fit s'arrêter. Est-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Non, mais c'est la plus sensée. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit. Dans la froide nuit il abandonna l'homme, le loup, le Compagnon, le ravisseur._

Le revoilà maintenant devant la porte. La porte du loft où il avait passé les pires mais aussi les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Là où il avait vécu durant de longs mois avec Derek, son ravisseur, un loup garou possessif et peu amical. Mais qui était aussi son seul vrai amour, son Compagnon. Là où il avait perdu sa virginité, mais là où il avait abandonné sa liberté.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et pris sa décision. La décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Choisir entre son cœur et sa raison.

Mais il semblerait que sa raison n'est pas la plus forte. Alors il leva son poing et frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Il attendit puis un grincement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek. Il n'avait pas changé. Le cœur de Stiles manqua plusieurs battements puis menaça de s'arrêter quand le loup lui sourit.

-Salut Derek.

Il ne sut pas comment ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait fait un nœud avec sa trachée.

-Bonjour Stiles.

Derek était encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude. La vision de Stiles se brouilla, puis il comprit que c'était ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

-Je… je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais jamais du partir. Mais j'ai eu peur… J'avais peur de n'être qu'un jouet ou un trophée… Je voulais retrouver ma liberté, mais maintenant que je l'ai suis malheureux. En fait je veux pas de ma liberté si je t'ai pas toi. Alors je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Je ferai ce que tu voudras mais me laisse pas.

Les larmes de Stiles coulaient librement sur ses joues, il n'osait pas relever la tête, peur de voir la colère dans les yeux de son Compagnon. Puis il sursauta en sentant des doigts saisir délicatement son menton.

-Stiles, le jour où tu es parti je savais que tu voulais ta liberté. Je voulais voir si tu allais sauter sur l'occasion ou si tu resterais près que moi. Mais t'es parti. Tu as tout laissé tomber, tu m'as laissé tomber.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je ferai n'importe quoi mais pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie, je t'aime j'ai besoin de toi !

-D'accord, je te pardonne mais alors on recommence à zéro, on recommence tout.

 _ **N'oubliez pas la tite review !**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
